


Helping Out a Dongsaeng Can Sometimes Lead to a Really Good Time

by SSKookieMonster



Series: Nightlife [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Wooshin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSKookieMonster/pseuds/SSKookieMonster
Summary: aka Shinwon fucks Wooseok on the couch. aka needy maknae. aka why is this a thing? aka I hope you're happy Jessie.Actual summary: After being left alone in the club by his hyungs, Wooseok desperately pleads with Shinwon to take him home.  Teasing leads to a confession from the maknae and Shinwon takes it upon himself to give him a better experience.





	

Woo Seok was getting too hot. He wasn't sure how many drinks he had consumed, he just knew that the girls kept giving them to him. He wasn't quite drunk, but he was definitely feeling lighter than usual and he didn't like the way he was being crowded. There had been a never-ending pool of women, varying in age trying to engage him in conversation all evening and he had grown tired of it. He had come out to enjoy a night on the town with his hyungs, not entertain a bunch of rowdy girls with too much time on their hands. He knew full well that Chang Gu and Hong Seok had taken their leave a long time ago, and he had lost sight of Shin Won shortly after entering the club. 

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry.” Someone bumped into him, spilling their drink all over the front of his shirt and he heaved a sigh, using it as an excuse to leave the entourage of girls and head to the restroom. Once inside he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Shin Won, hoping that the elder would respond in a timely manner.

W: Hyung, where are you? Chang Gu and Hong Seok left and I'm stuck in the bathroom trying to get away from all of these damn girls.

He put his phone back in his pocket, realizing how much he had to piss while standing in the room and he felt his phone buzz midway, checking it after he had fnished and washed his hands.

S: Ah, to be young! 

W: I'm serious. Can you please come get me the hell out of here?

S: You're a big boy, can't you get home on your own?

W: They're going to corner me as soon as I leave this room. 

S: Shouldn't you like girls? You're 19 years old, kid. Go take one of them home or something.

W: That doesn't mean I want to sleep with every girl I meet. Shin Won, please. I just want to go home. T_T

S: Ugh, let me finish my drink and I'll be right there. You damn brat. 

W: Thank you, hurry up! 

A good ten minutes passed before the door swung open and Shin Won sauntered in, grinning at Woo Seok, who was leaning against the counter and staring hard at his phone. 

“What took you so long?” He spat, his sharp eyes glaring at his elder.

“I told you, I had to finish my drink.. and my conversation.” Shin Won smirked, reaching out a hand to pat Woo Seok on the shoulder and sighed. “Alright, let's get the hell out of here.” He lead the younger male out of the restroom and bowed apologetically to the girls who flocked to them, briefly explaining that “Woo Seok had too much to drink and needed to go home to rest.” Which was an obvious lie, but they accepted it without question and wished him well. He held onto Woo Seok's upper body, the two of them putting on a good show until they reached the outside and Shin Won shoved him away playfully. “That's enough. You're free now, run along home.”

His brows furrowed and he squinted at the elder, his lips pursed and he didn't move from his spot.

“What? I got you outside, do you need me to walk you home, too?” Shin Won teased, not realizing that was exactly what Woo Soek wanted. He frowned when it dawned on him, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips and he waved a hand dismissively at the younger male. “You can't be serious.”

“I don't know how to get home from here.” The taller male mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground. “I just kind of followed you guys and wasn't paying attention on the way here.” He admitted.

“Oh my g- Seriously? I spent all that time buttering up this gorgeous brunette and it's all going down the drain because I have to fucking babysit?” He scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets, his expression softening when he saw the younger male peeking up at him apologetically and he exhaled sharply, reaching out one hand to tug on Woo Seok's arm. “Fine, let's just get going. You owe me.” He eyed him from his position beside him and he noted the slow nod from the other as they started walking.

They didn't say much on the walk home, Shin Won just grumbled about how it was going to be a long time before he would get another chance like that one with their schedules as heavy as they were. Woo Seok looked sincerely sorry for dragging him away, but he honestly didn't know the way home. They arrived after walking a couple of blocks, quietly entering the dorm as to not wake anyone and parting ways. Shin Won stopped as he reached his bedroom door, groaning as he heard the noises from within. 

“Of course, they decide to use our room. Fucking great. At least someone is getting laid.” He hissed under his breath, turning on his heels to make his way back to the living room and he stopped dead in his tracks as he almost crashed into the larger figure. “Jesus Christ, Woo Seok, what the fuck are you doing? Don't stand behind people like that. You almost gave me a heart attack.” 

Woo Seok was fidgeting, his fingers curled around the hem of his sleeves, the fabric almost covering the entirety of his hands. 

“What's the hell is wrong with you?” Shin Won spat, moving to walk around the younger boy and he plopped himself down onto the couch, staring down the hall at the boy still standing there idly. “Are you going to come talk to me, or just stand there?” He called, his voice slightly annoyed after the evening's events.

Woo Seok slowly came into clearer view, the dim light from above the stove in the kitchen illuminating his face as he shuffled into the living room and sat on the couch next to Shin Won. He plucked at the hem of his shirt now, his nervousness apparent and he turned his head to look at the elder, but said nothing. He merely studied his face, the line of his jaw, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he scowled, the way his hair fell into his eyes. 

“Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?” He reached up a hand and rubbed his cheek, looking at his palm and tilting his head in confusion.

“Thank you.” The taller male mumbled, turning his gaze away from his elder and he shoved his hands in his pockets to stop himself from tearing at his clothes any further. 

“You're welcome.” Came the cool reply, Shin Won still unsure of what had caused Woo Seok to become so timid. The usually boisterous nineteen year old was oddly silent and it was obvious that something was on his mind. “Anything you wanna talk about?” 

He flinched at the question, his eyes turning up to look at the elder, his head bowed slightly and he bit his lower lip before letting out a shaky voice.

“You know how you said earlier that I should like girls?” His voice was barely audible, his lips struggling to get the words out. “I don't.”

“Hmmmm...?” Shin Won hummed, not quite understanding at first and then his eyes went wide with realization. “OH! So if you don't like girls, do you like boys?”

The younger nodded slowly, his head still lowered and he shrank into the couch, his back slouching and his breath coming out in a long whoosh. He didn't know how long he had been holding it for, but he knew he was relieved to have finally said those words, as much as he may regret it later.

“Is that why you seemed so uneasy? Because you thought I would think it was weird or something?” He quirked a brow, chuckling to himself, knowing full well the younger male knew nothing of his own lifestyle choices. He only received another nod in response, another chuckle passing his lips and he placed his left hand on the top of the younger male's head. “Well, I don't think it's weird.”

Woo Seok lifted his head, looking up at Shin Won with a bit of hope in his eyes and parted his lips to speak.

“You don't?” He was greeted with a hearty laugh and a pat on the head, the other's head shaking.

“No, I don't think it's weird.” He laughed again, his hand sliding down to settle on the back of Woo Seok's neck, fingers playing with the hair that fell past his collar. “If being gay was weird, I'd be pretty damn weird myself.”

Woo Seok shivered at the touch, his body jerking a bit and he lifted his head to look at Shin Won, his head tilting in question.

“Yeah, I'm gay. I just don't talk about it. That brunette I was telling you about, real handsome fellow. Rich, too. I could have had a good time tonight, but I'm stuck here with you while those two assholes go at it in my room.” Everyone knew about Chang Gu and Hong Seok, it was no secret, it was just really fucking annoying when Shin Won wanted to sleep and they were too busy being loud and disgusting for him to do so. 

“Oh.” Was the only word Woo Seok could form. His mind was reeling from the new information, his heart for some reason pounding in his chest and he became hyper aware of the fingers on the back of his neck. He could feel them moving idly, curling and uncurling around unruly strands of hair and he let out a soft sigh, immediately tensing up as he realized the sound was audible.

“What? You seem surprised by that.” Shin Won laughed and continued playing with his hair, his long fingers grazing the younger male's skin as they slid further up the back of his neck. The pads gently massaged his scalp, a low hum coming from Shin Won as he tried to ease the tension out of the younger male, unknowingly making it worse. “I thought it was a bit obvious, to be honest with you; but you're young. You'll pick up on things as you get older.”

Woo Seok cringed at the words, his sharp yes narrowed as he pursed his lips. 

“You're not that much older than me, you know.” He muttered, the full realization of the differences between their experience hitting him as he shrank deeper into the couch. 

“Hm, true, but I still know a lot more than you do.” The elder chirped, his fingers still carding through the younger male's hair, his body shifting closer. “You'll learn though, you don't need to be in any sort of rush.” 

“Have you been with a lot of men?” The question was innocent, but Shin Won choked on his own saliva hearing it, his eyes squinting as he hummed in thought, on hand resting on his chin. 

“A lot? No, but a few.” He tuned his gaze back to the curious boy, his hand dropping from his hair and resting in his own lap before asking a question of his own. “Have you been with any at all?”

He let out a disgruntled sound at the loss of the touch, his back straightening as he sat up and he rubbed his hands on his thighs. The question had caught him off guard and he knew he should answer, but the words didn't want to come out. He merely nodded his head, recalling the one and only time he had ever been with another man and he frowned, the memory not exactly pleasant. It was shortly after he had realized his sexual preference and had landed his first boyfriend, who was just as inexperienced as he was. It was painful and not at all enjoyable for Woo Seok and he had been dumped when he refused to do it again.

“I see, so you're not completely innocent, then.” Shin Won chuckled, patting the younger on the shoulder and noting the unhappy expression on the boy's face. “It gets better with time, and you have to have a partner that knows what they're doing. Trust me, I've had a few who didn't. It wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, but it isn't always bad. It doesn't help to switch it up sometimes, also.” He smirked and let out a devilish laugh, his free hand pushing his hair out of his eyes as he watched the younger male's frown melt away into a more thoughtful expression. 

“Are you good at it?” He asked, his head turned at an angle to gauge Shin Won's expression, his own stony and full of concentration. He clasped his hands together in his lap, nervously rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand and he waited for a response.

“What? Haaaaa~. I mean, I can't exactly fuck myself to answer that question, but I've been told I'm alright at it. I guess.” He mumbled, raising one eyebrow and coughing into his hand out of sheer awkwardness. He shrugged idly, trying to brush off the strain he was now feeling.

“Do you want to do it now?” He almost died of embarrassment as soon as the words left his mouth, his face turning an amazing shade of red and his ears burning something fierce. He squeezed his hands together tightly, his knuckles turning white and he bit his lower lip as he immediately regretted asking.

“With you?” Shin Won wasn't sure he understood the question, his body leaning forward slightly in his seat, his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his fist. “Ah.. Wooseokie, you're a cute kid and all, but..” He trailed off when he heard a low sigh come from beside him, his heart dropping as he turned his head to glance at the younger male, the expression on his face dejected. “I didn't mean it like that, I just.. I don't want to hurt you, you know? I haven't really done it in a while and- Fuck.” He exhaled sharply, one hand reaching to brush the other's cheek, urging him to look at him. “Is this really something you want?”

Woo Seok shifted in his seat, his hands unfurling and sliding down his thighs and dropping between this knees. He shrugged idly, not sure how to respond and he pushed his bottom lip out in a slight pout. He knew that he hated his first time, he knew that he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it again, but he also knew that looking at Shin Won made his heart race. He knew that he wasn't alone and that his elder had the same type of feelings that he had. He knew that there was a tiny ache starting to grow in his pants the longer he sat with his leg brushing against the other's. What he didn't know was if those feelings would extend to himself.

“Well, if you're not sure, then I'm not going to do anything.” Shin Won dropped his hand from Woo Seok's cheek, stretching out his legs before crossing his arms behind his head and lounging back into his seat with his eyes closed. 

“What if I was sure?” He was startled by the question, one eye opening to peer out at the younger male who was now staring at him intently. He could see how serious he was, though the nervousness cut through his determination like a knife; his voice shaky and low. 

“Hmm...” He hummed, deciding to tease the younger male a bit, a mischievous grin playing on his lips. “Then I would tell you to come over here and kiss me.” He was shocked at how quickly the other male had advanced on him, at how soft his lips were, at how sloppy and utterly unskilled Woo Seok was at kissing. He laughed softly against the other's mouth, his own lips not adding much to the attempted make out session. He could feel the lips frowning and pulling away, his eyes watching as the younger male wiped at his mouth to remove the saliva from them. 

“You're too eager, come here.” He lifted his hand, urging the younger male to come back to his position and he placed the hand on his cheek; his own lips surging forward to meet the others. He moved them slowly, small opening and closing motions, his fingers threading through the hair that fell over them. He heard a light groan come from the younger male, his hands searching for a place to rest, and finally settling on Shin Won's shoulders. He pulled back slightly, a thin line of saliva trapped between their lips and he gave a soft command.

“Open your mouth.” He delved back in, not waiting for the younger to follow his instructions, though he felt his lips part slightly against his own. His tongue slipped out, lapping at the younger's lower lip and he nudged them further apart as he slid his tongue into the wet recesses of Woo Seok's mouth. He tasted like alcohol, though it wasn't too harsh of a taste. He rubbed the tip of his tongue against the other's, feeling it move in response, mimicking the motions with his own and their lips molded together perfectly. He gripped the younger's hair, holding his head in place as they kissed, a growing need arising in he pit of his stomach. He broke the kiss only when he needed air, a soft, discontented groan escaping the younger. “Patience..”

Woo Seok was hard, the strain of his jeans nearly too much. He could feel his heart pounding between his legs, his eyes falling on the glistening lips of the other male and he leaned in to kiss him again. He took no time in parting his lips, this tongue dragging across the thin line between the others and he let out a contended sound when they opened. His hands were everywhere, starting at Shin Won's neck and moving to his shoulders, then down his arms, to his sides, to his hips. He dug his fingers into the bones there, his nails scraping the denim that stopped him from reaching skin. He groaned as he felt hands on his own hips, urging him to shift his weight to straddle the older male. 

“Hyung..” Woo Seok mumbled against his lips, experimentally rocking his hips against the other's. He smirked when he heard the low noise that was stifled by his elder, rolling his hips once more. He let out a noise himself this time, an airy moan leaving his lips as he felt the friction against his arousal. He bit down on his lower lip, nervously sliding one hand under the loose shirt that Shin Won wore. The skin was so hot it almost burned and he felt the muscles tense beneath his touch, his fingers skimming lightly over it. He gauged the elder's reaction, his fingers splaying out over the heated flesh and he slid the hand up further, Shin Won's shirt rising to slowly expose his abdomen. Woo Seok could feel his heart thumping in his chest, his teeth worrying his lip between them as he continued to explore the other's body. He stopped as he felt the tip of his finger brush a peaked nipple, a low noise coming from the elder as he scraped his fingernail across it gently. 

Shin Won was interested in what the younger male would do once given free reign and he quietly watched as he nervously touched him. He could feel the large hands on his flesh, a second one finally joining the first in teasing his nipples and he bit back a moan. He leaned forward, hands digging into the wide hips that were settled on his thighs and he buried his face in the crook of the other's neck. He could hear the surprised gasp that followed, his lips curving into a smirk before pressing light kisses to the pinked flesh. 

Woo Seok was flushing, his lower lip turning red from how hard it was biting it, his eyes closing as he felt the open mouthed kisses fluttering over his skin. His hands moved to Shin Won's back, fingers tracing his spine as he reveled in the new sensations coursing through his body. He could feel hands on his skin now, Shin Won's own shoved under the back of his shirt and kneading his lower back as he sucked on the soft skin where his collarbone met his throat. The wetness that followed was abrasive, but not harsh, a thin stripe of saliva trailing to his chin as Shin Won licked his way up his throat slowly. 

He pulled away to stare at the younger male, his eyes flooded with lust and he tugged at his shirt, the other raising his arms to allow it's removal. He let his eyes falls to the toned flesh after fully drinking in his facial features, the taller male certainly not lacking in the looks department. His sharp eyes were dark and half-lidded, his cheeks flushed and his lips full. Shin Won couldn't stop himself anymore, his mouth moving to capture the pink lips, his inhibitions wasted. He could feel the younger male become pliable, his lips slack against his own and he cupped his cheek in one hand. He let his thumb brush the warm skin as he explored the younger's mouth and rocked his hips up into his ass.

If Woo Seok wasn't drunk on the alcohol, he was getting drunk on Shin Won, his eyes falling shut, his lips parted, his body fully relaxing into the other. He kept his hands stilled on the other's back, his face warm and his mind hazy. He allowed Shin Won full control, his tongue malleable and hot against the other. He could feel the tongue on his teeth, exploring every crevice of his mouth. He broke away from the kiss, his head falling back to let out a startled moan, his fingers digging into the flesh of Shin Won's back. His own hips shifted, pushing back into the ones that rose, his breath coming in short gasps as he murmured the elder's name. “Shin Won...”

Hearing his name in a breathy moan, Shin Won cursed and twisted his body, throwing the taller male's back onto the couch. He shifted over him, his knees resting on either side of the younger's and he stared down at him with glazed eyes. Woo Seok's hair was a mess, black strands scattered about his forehead and the couch cushion below. His eyes were half-lidded, gazing up at Shin Won and his lips were pink and inviting. Shin Won accepted the invitation, lowering his mouth to cover the others, the pressure almost crushing. He slid one hand between their bodies, slender fingers making quick work of the younger's belt. He slowly dragged the tips of his fingers along the waistband of his pants before resting his hand on the other's hip. He pulled away from the kiss hesitantly, lips swollen and slick with saliva, a gentle command passing through them.

“Take off my shirt.” Woo Seok exhaled slowly, a long breath escaping after the kiss and he nodded his head, reaching with two shaky hands to pluck at the buttons on the front of Shin Won's shirt. He rarely wore clothing like this, but he was dressed to impress, and though his original plans had fallen through; this wasn't a bad consolation. His hands moved slowly, making their way from Shin Won's collar to his waist, revealing tanned skin as they went. His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he undid the last button, the shirt falling open to fully reveal Shin Won's torso. He glanced up at him nervously and after receiving a nod, Woo Seok pressed sweaty palms against the warm skin that hovered over his own. He could feel the muscles that flexed as Shin Won breathed, his chest rising and falling evenly despite the current situation. He let his hands move, slowly exploring every inch of the skin beneath them before pushing the light fabric away from broad shoulders. 

Shin Won sat up, shimmying the shirt off of himself the rest of the way and he turned his gaze back onto the other as he dropped it to the floor. He wrapped his fingers around the wrist of the hand that still lingered on his skin; pulling it to his lips. They parted slowly, his tongue slipping out to dance across the younger's fingertips before sucking his index finger between them. He gently sucked, his tongue wrapping around the digit, his free hand moving to undo his own belt. He fumbled with his pants, trying to unbutton them with his non-dominant hand and he finally managed to slip them down to his knees. He pulled the finger from his mouth, spreading out the fingers with both hands and he placed a warm kiss in the center of the palm. 

His tongue followed suit, drawing slow circles on the palm and wetting it liberally. He guided it down slowly, letting only the tips of the other's fingers drag across his bare skin before reaching its destination. He tugged at his own boxers with his free hand, his erection bouncing as the fabric slipped away. It was hard and hot, the veins pulsing with each heartbeat and it hung heavily between parted thighs. He eased Woo Seok's hand forward, curling the long fingers around his length and he let out throaty moan as he felt them give an experimental squeeze. His mouth fell open and he jerked involuntarily as the hand began to move, slowly easing it's way to the base. He placed one hand on the back of the couch to steady himself and he watched the younger male with interest.

Woo Seok had only ever touched one male other than himself until now and it was almost like a new experience for him. His eyes were focused on where his hand met Shin Won's heated flesh, watching as it smoothly slid up and down the length. His lips were parted as he stroked the elder, his tongue peeking out from between his lips in concentration and he rubbed his legs together as he felt his own need growing. He continued to stroke at a languid pace, his gaze never moving away from where it was trained and he slowed his movement to thumb at the slit on the tip, smearing a single bead of precum across it. He whimpered at the sound it elicited, a throaty moan rumbling in Shin Won's throat before escaping his parted lips. 

“You can stop now.” The voice was low and gravelly, Shin Won's eyes hooded from lust and he shifted to tug at the other's waistband, not bothering to undo the buttons or zipper. The pants slid down after a bit of a struggle, taking his boxers with them. He loved the way Woo Seok's arousal sprang up as it was freed and laid on his stomach, hard and red. Shin Won discarded the unwanted clothing on the floor before sitting again; his own pants tangled around his feet. “Come here.” He took Woo Seok's hands in his own, pulling him into a sitting position and urged him back into his lap, their hips flush against one another. “Look at you, so rosy and pretty.” His voice was teasing, but he also meant it, his eyes truly admiring the younger male for the first time. He had seem him in passing in the shower from time to time, but he had never stopped to really look at him until now.

Woo Seok could feel his face growing hotter, the compliment making him even more embarrassed. He knew that he wasn't a bad looking guy and that his had a decent body. Hell, they worked their asses off to stay in shape; but it was still strange to hear it. It had been a long time since anyone had see him naked, other than for showering or medical purposes and it felt strange, yet arousing at the same time to be called “pretty”. His skin began to crawl with goosebumps as he felt a breath ghosting over his neck, the heat almost burning as lips descended onto his skin. It was like wildfire chasing down his spine as they moved, trailing soft kisses along flushed skin. They moved at an agonizing pace, each one too quick and light. They stopped at his shoulder, Shin Won's face lifting to meet his gaze and a wide grin spread across his lips.

He slid one hand between their bodies, the backs of his fingers stroking down the younger male's torso gently. He stopped as he reached his destination, slender digits wrapping loosely around the other's neglected cock. He hummed as he heard the low gasp, still smiling widely as he teased the other, his thumb stroking over the weeping slit. He lowered his head again, his lips tracing the younger's wide jawline and he pumped his fist once; pleased with the sounds that came after. 

“Do you like that, Wooseokie?” His voice was dripping with sex, his breath grazing the casing of Woo Seok's ear and he smirked as he heard the younger male whimper in response. He pumped again, his breath hitching in his throat as the back of his fingers brushed against his own hard cock. He shifted his hips, experimentally rubbing himself against the back of his own hand as he fisted Woo Seok. The friction was light, and it felt good, but it wasn't enough. He released his grip, a disgruntled sound meeting his ears as he let go of the younger's needy cock. He repositioned his hand, curling his long fingers around both at once and he rocked his hips again, feeling it slide smoothly against the younger male and his own hand.

“Oh my-...” Woo Seok groaned as he felt the tightness of the hand plus the pressure of the other's cock against his own. He nodded quickly, his lips parted as a moan threatened to spill from them when Shin Won thrust his hips up again. He ground his hips down into the other, adding to the friction and he was soon panting and keening as they both shifted their hips to create a pace that suited them. He could feel Shin Won's gaze on him, his eyes lifting to look at him and he cried out softly as he felt the hand twist a few times. “S-Shin Won, please..” Hearing his name in such a breathless pant had him reeling, his free hand gripping Woo Seok's hip tightly. 

“What do you want, Wooseokie?” He kneaded the soft flesh in his hand, his fingers poking and prodding. He smirked when the only response he got was a low groan and the other pushing his hips forward, lifting himself off of his lap slightly. His lips were next to Woo Seok's ear, his nose gently brushing the hair just above and he exhaled softly against his temple before demanding a verbal reply. “Use you words, baby.”

He felt a chill roll down his spine at the pet name, having only been called it by his mother since he was a child. It felt different, but not bad, his voice shaky as he voiced his wants. “Fu-... I want you to fuck me.” His words were barely audible, his face turning a deep shade of red as he turned it away from Shin Won. 

“Mmm...” Shin Won hummed, watching curiously at the younger male as he seemed like he wanted to crawl in a hole after speaking something so embarrassing. He slid both of his hands so they rested on the younger male's hips and he stroked the skin there with his thumbs slowly, his head tilted and his voice tender. “Are you sure that's what you want?” When he received a sideways glance and a nod, he lightly patted Woo Seok on the ass and pointed to his feet. “Lube, left pocket.” He waited patiently as the lube was produced, a trembling hand holding it out to him. He stroked the younger male's skin with one hand, the other taking the bottle of lube, and he stared at the other, hard. “If you have any hesitation, you tell me, okay?” He accepted another nod, the boy who was not very talkative in normal circumstances not changing his usual behavior under the current ones. He popped the cap on the bottle, squeezing some of the lube on his fingers and he rubbed them together before setting the lube on the couch beside them. 

“I'm going to need you to raise your hips, you can lean on me.” He felt the weight shift, his thighs thanking him for the suggestion and he welcomed the skin on skin contact of their chests bumping together lightly. He massaged one ass cheek, smoothing and kneading the perfect globe before parting them, slick fingers smearing lube in between. He swirled his index finger around the rim, trying to ease some of the tension. “Relax, Wooseokie.” He murmured, close enough to the other for him to hear, though his words were soft. He felt the tension slip away and he pushed the tip of his finger past the tight muscle that threatened to snap his finger. He wiggled it slowly, easing it in deeper and he stroked softly inside of the other male.

“Ah...” Woo Seok let out a soft moan, his eyes squeezed tight as he felt the intrusion happen. It wasn't unpleasant, but it felt strange. He hissed as the finger moved, sliding in and out of his rectum slowly, his cheeks hot and red. He felt a second finger join the first, the stretch burning a bit. He tightened his grip on Shin Won's shoulders, his body trembling as he held himself up, the scissoring motions inside of him making it hard to stand. He lowered his head, but raised it again, keening as he felt the fingers curl and stroke a sweet spot. His lips were parted and his tongue was peeking out from between them, his eyelashes fluttering as he shivered from the touch. 

“One more, okay baby? You're doing great.” Shin Won cooed, pushing a third finger into the loosening hole. He could still feel a tightness around his fingers, slowly fucking them into the other as he readied him for his cock. He increased the pace a bit, drawing mewls and sighs from the younger male, his fingers curling to stroke his prostate again. The sound that came from Woo Seok was music to his ears, his desire to hear it again taking over and he stroked the spot again, feeling the younger male jerk against him. “I think you're ready..” He mumbled, slowly withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on the cushion to his side. He ignored the disgusted sound that followed, grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring a thick layer into his hand. He gave himself a few pumps, making sure that he was coated liberally and he wiped his hand on the same cushion.

“Lower your hips, slowly.” He instructed, his hands back on the younger male's hips as he eased him down. He dropped one hand to grip his base, his slick cock easily sliding between the plump cheeks and he felt the pressure on the tip as it came into contact with the weakened rim. “You can back out now if you want to.” He scanned the other's face for any sign of hesitance, a violent shake of his head telling him no and he pushed his hips forward and she guided Woo Seok onto the tip of his cock. He could feel the heat envelope him, a satisfied groan passing through his lips. He groaned again as the hips sank lower, the younger male taking it upon himself to fully sheath Shin Won's cock inside of himself. “God... you feel amazing...”

Woo Seok smiled at the compliment, his flushed cheeks dimpled. He stayed stilled for a few minutes, adjusting to the fullness of having Shin Won buried inside of him and he experimentally rocked his hips. He hissed as he felt the pressure inside of him, it was almost too much. Shin Won was a fairly well sized man, in all aspects, though, he wasn't anything to be ashamed of himself. The stretch wasn't too bad, the prep having been adequate and he whispered softly. “You can move...”

Shin Won took this as his signal to go and he ran his hands along the back of Woo Seok's thighs, cupping and kneading his plush ass. He parted his cheeks, his hips pulling back, before pushing up into the younger male again. The heat was like velvet, slick and smooth as it wrapped around him, his cock almost melting into the other. He reveled in the sounds Woo Seok made, his groans and attempts to bite back moans as he moved slowly, enticing and adorable at the same time. It made him want to force them out of him. He pulled out entirely, his slick cock sliding between the soft flesh of Woo Seok's ass cheeks and he smiled as he heard the low whimper it caused. 

“Hmmm... What's wrong Wooseokie? Do you want something?” He teased, his tip gently prodding at the hole as it neared and then slipping by. 

“Cock. Shin Won, please..” He whined, his face already looking wrecked, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth hanging open as he begged. He waggled his hips, trying to find any sort of friction, his neediness making Shin Won's already rock hard cock even harder. He obliged the younger male's request, his hips pulling back and slamming up into the awaiting hole. He felt Woo Seok's body tumble forward with the force, their chests crushing together and he laughed softly as he patted him on the ass. He fucked into him at a slow pace, their bodies still pressed together, the younger male clinging to him desperately. He kept the pacing fairly subdued, not wanting to do anything too extreme the first time and he let one hand trail up the younger's back. 

His fingers splayed out on the warm flesh, gliding along his spine until he reached his shoulder and he gripped it tightly as he sped up his pace. He was still gentle, keeping track of every sound and movement the other made, his eyes and ears fully focused on Woo Seok. He slid the hand across the shoulder, up the slender neck and he gripped his chin roughly; forcing him into a kiss. He didn't wait for permission before he pushed his tongue past the plumps lips, licking at the inside of Woo Seok's mouth. He could feel the younger boy clinging to his body, his hands and nails almost bruising against his back. He continued to move his hips, the sound of skin slapping on skin reaching his ears and he moaned into the others mouth as he felt him clench down on his cock. “Wooseokie...”

The younger shivered, the airy voice calling his name against his lips. He pushed back into the kiss, his own tongue fighting for dominance as he slid one hand from Shin Won's lower back to the back of his head. He tangled his fingers in the elder's hair, gripping it tightly as he crushed his lips into the others. He breathed through his nose, not wanting to stop, his eyes closed tightly as he began to move his hips in time with the other; his neglected cock twitching as it slid against Shin Won's stomach. It felt amazing, having friction from both ends and used his free hand to paw at Shin Won's. 

“What is it?” He mumbled, feeling the fingers on his hand and he let the younger guide it down, urging him to give some attention to his needy cock. It was red and leaking precome all over his stomach. He smirked and sucked Woo Seok's tongue into his mouth, his fingers gently stroking the heated flesh without much pressure. He loved the whine that fell against his lips, the younger practically begging to be touched and he couldn't resist when he began wiggling his hips; the tight hole around him fluttering. He slid his hand around the base, stroking to the top slowly, then back down again. He released Woo Seok's tongue in favor of biting his lower lip, the sound he heard heart warming and arousing as he surged his hips forward as he stroked his hand in an upward motion. 

Woo Seok was completely wrecked already, his ass full, his cock throbbing and his lips swollen. He panted and mewled as he felt Shin Won assault all of his senses, soft whispers of encouragement falling on his ears as he fucked into him and he threatened to push him over the edge with those beautiful slender fingers of his. He pushed his fingers deeper into Shin Won's hair, carding through it as he dug his fingers into his hip. He loved the feeling of Shin Won inside of him, his hand around his cock, his lips on his throat, his own head thrown back and his eyes screwed shut. His body was on fire, every nerve tingling as he took Shin Won's entire length time and again. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, a low rumble in his throat signaling that he was going to come soon, his eyes rolling back in his head with a whine. “Going to cum...”

Shin Won's stomach was in knots, his own need for release growing as he felt he younger male tighten around him, his voice higher than usual. He stroked in time with his thrusts, his hand twisting and pumping the leaking cock. He slammed his hips at a furious pace, his head falling back against the couch as he felt the heat in his stomach begin to move, his muscles tensing as he chased his climax. He dug his fingers into Woo Seok's ass, his knuckles turning white from the grip and he would apologize for the bruising later. He moaned loudly, his voice cracking as he came, his hips stuttering and his hand squeezing down on the younger male's cock. He hissed through his teeth as he continued to thrust his hips, over stimulating himself as he urged Woo Seok into his own climax.

He could feel the heat seeping into him, the erratic thrusts of the others hips and the strangled moan signaling the elder's climax. He appreciated the continued effort, his own body jerking as he saw white, the pressure inside of him coupled with the hand that was still desperately stroking him pushing him over the edge. He came, hard, a thick spray coating both of their chests and Shin Won's hand as he let out a husky moan. He bucked his hips into the hand, riding out his orgasm, another string of come spurting onto the stilled hand before he settled against Shin Won's chest; his breath ragged and shallow. He felt the hand release him, both of Shin Won's arms wrapping around his waist and holding him steady as they both came down from their high.

“See. That wasn't so bad, was it?” Shin Won's voice was full of pride, his chin tilting to look at the younger male who gazed up at him. 

“No, but my ass is going to hurt tomorrow.” He mumbled, nuzzling into the elder's neck. He had never had the chance to cuddle after sex, and though they were covered with come and sweat, he didn't mind.

“Oh God, you're so gross.” Shin Won groaned, feeling the slimy fluid between their bodies. “Let me at least clean this shit up.” He grumbled, though he appreciated the sentiment, he was not too thrilled at spending the rest of his evening smothered in the nineteen year old's ejaculate. He carefully pushed him off, slipping from inside of him and he padded to the kitchen to grab some paper towels, wetting them before coming back into the living area. He wiped Woo Seok down first, then he cleaned himself, before discarding the dirtied paper towels in the trash bin. He dressed himself, and then helped Woo Seok get back into his clothes, the younger male utterly trashed and sated. “Are you going to be able to make it to your bed?”

Woo Seok shrugged in response, not really too keen on moving and he had no problem with sleeping on the couch, minus the fact that Shin Won had literally wiped his fingers that had just been in his ass on the cushion; but he was too tired to care at this point. He yawned and closed his eyes, his head lulling back against the couch and Shin Won sighed, leaning down to scoop up the younger male. 

“What...” Woo Seok started to question what was going, on but was cut off by the elder male.

“Just be quiet.” He grunted, his own strength almost depleted and now he was carrying the giant maknae down the hall to his room. He stopped outside the door, listening for any sound of movement and he carefully used one hand to open the door, awkwardly angling himself and the other male inside. He pushed the door shut with his foot once they were inside and he walked to his bed on the other side of the room, depositing the younger male in it with a thud.

“What the fuck dude, did you bring some random ass guy home?” The voice was unnecessarily loud and Shin Won cringed as he turned to look at two pairs of prodding eyes. 

“No. I did not bring some random ass guy home.” He didn't owe them any explanation and he turned back to Woo Seok, nudging him over so that he could crawl into bed himself. He reached to the bottom of his bed and pulled the covers over the two of them, settling into his bed for the night. 

“Thank you, hyung.” Came the muffled voice, Woo Seok's face burying in Shin Won's neck and his arm snaking across his chest. His face flushed as he heard mumbling from the other side of the room. He was not a cuddling person and he rarely spent the night with anyone he slept with, this being the first time in a long time and he ruffled Woo Seok's hair before closing his eyes, an unfamiliar warmth swelling in his chest.

“Wait, is that- Is that Woo Seok?! Did you guys- Oh. My. God. That's what that was...” The annoying voice came again, and Shin Won cringed, his head turning to glare at the owner of the voice and his equally annoying lover. 

“Yes, it's Woo Seok. Shut the fuck up and go to sleep, and for the love of God, keep this to yourselves or I swear...” He hissed, his voice lowering as he ended his threat, his lips curving into a smile as he felt Woo Seok nuzzle into his neck, his breath ghosting over his skin. “Just keep quiet alright? For the kid's sake.” He muttered, looking at the other two pleadingly.

“Yeah. Yeah. You got it.” They nodded in agreement, flopping back over into their own love nest and leaving Shin Won to his own thoughts, thoughts that he never thought he would have for one of the other members and he shook his head; closing his eyes to sleep for the night.


End file.
